gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Intensive Care
Intensive Care ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die vom Caligula’s Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (Carl „CJ“ Johnson kommt in Ken Rosenbergs Büro – Kent Paul und Maccer sind ebenfalls anwesend. Rosenberg liegt auf seinem Ledersofa und wird von Paul geweckt) * Kent Paul: Hey, Rosie, komm zu dir. Carl ist hier. (Rosenberg richtet sich auf) * Ken Rosenberg: Hallo. * CJ: Was geht ab? (Maccer hat mittlerweile einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen) * Maccer: Unten am Pool gibt’s ein paar verdammt geile Muschis, Pabsy. * Paul: Ach, lass das doch! Was ist bloß los mit dir? (Paul wendet sich an Rosenberg) * Paul: Okay, sagst du es ihm oder soll ich es tun? * Rosenberg (verzweifelt):''' Ich bin am Arsch. * '''Paul: Weiter, Rosie. Raus damit. * Rosenberg: Ich hab alles weggeworfen. Ich hatte Macht, Geld und Frauen... aber ich konnte meine Finger nicht vom Koks lassen und bin in der Reha gelandet. Alles ist zum Teufel gegangen, aber wen geht das an? Als ich wieder rauskam, hab ich wieder für die Liberty-Mafia gearbeitet, und so bin ich hier gelandet. Keine der Familien wollte einer anderen die Leitung des Casinos anvertrauen, also wurde ich als neutrale Partei eingesetzt. (im Hintergrund steht Maccer am Fenster und holt sich einen herunter) * Rosenberg: Und jetzt verbringe ich meine Tage damit zu warten, dass mich eine Familie abknallt und eine andere dafür verantwortlich macht. Mein einziger Freund ist ein Vogel namens Tony. (auf einer Stange sitzt ein hellroter Ara) * Tony (krächzt):''' Nie in meinem Leben hab ich irgendjemanden beschissen, der es nicht verdiente. * '''CJ: Scheiße. Lass mich drüber nachdenken. Erzähl mal der Reihenfolge nach. (CJ setzt sich Rosenberg gegenüber hin) * Rosenberg: Die Sindaccos sind auf dem Kriegpfad. Johnny ist was Schreckliches zugestoßen. Er ist nach einem Schock ins Koma gefallen. Liegt im Krankenhaus am anderen Ende der Stadt. Die Forellis werden die Chance ergreifen und ihn beseitigen. Wenn sich die Familien in meinem Revier bekriegen, werd ich gefeuert, aufgespießt, aufgeschlitzt, oder sonst was... * CJ: Okay, okay, ganz ruhig. (CJ steht auf) * CJ: Okay, ich fahr ins Krankenhaus und schaff ihn weg oder so. * Paul (zu Rosenberg):''' Siehst du, Sonnenschein, ist doch alles halb so wild. * '''Tony: Geritzt! (Rosenberg seufzt und CJ verlässt das Büro) * CJ (denkt):' Tja, hier bin ich und werde versuchen, einen Typen zu retten, den ich halb zu Tode erschreckt habe. Wenn er während der Aktion aufwacht, bin ich geliefert... ''(beim Krankenhaus) * '''Schwester: Hallo, Sir, kann ich Ihnen helfen? * CJ: Ja, ich bin hier, um Mr. Sindacco abzuholen. * Schwester: Mr. Sindacco? Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ein Krankenwagen hat ihn gerade abgeholt. * CJ: Ach so. Okay. Danke für Ihre Hilfe. (kurz darauf, zwei Mafioso entsteigen dem aufgebrachten Krankenwagen) * Forelli: Wer will sich hier mit den Forellis anlegen? * Forelli 2: Ja, ist hier etwa jemand lebensmüde? (während der Flucht) * Johnny Sindacco (mit schwacher Stimme):' Ich sehe ein Licht... Niemals... niemals werde ich reden... ''(bei der Fleischfabrik: zwei Sindacco-Mafiosi warten schon) * '''Sindacco: Hey, das ist ja Johnny. Ich dachte, der wird erst morgen entlassen! (sie setzen Johnny in einen Rollstuhl und fahren ihn in die Fabrik) Mission Besorg dir ein möglichst schnelles (und robustes) Auto und fahr zum Las Venturas Hospital im Nordosten des Las Venturas Airport, um Johnny Sindacco abzuholen. Der rote Marker befindet sich auf dem Parkplatz im Norden des Krankenhauses. Dort steht auch ein für die weitere Mission denkbar geeigneter Patriot! Nach dem Gespräch mit der Schwester (das man nur hören und nicht beobachten kann) ist eines klar: Die Mafia muss Johnny bereits entführt haben! Spring zurück in dein Auto und such in der Stadt nach dem Krankenwagen, in dem der gekidnappte Mafioso sich befindet. Dein Radar zeigt dir drei rot markierte, mögliche Ziele. Hol sie ein, ramme sie und achte darauf, wie der Fahrer reagiert. Passiert nichts weiter, ist es das falsche Fahrzeug d.h. ein ,echter’ Krankenwagen. Dummerweise sendet der erste Wagen einen Rundruf, der die Mafia in Alarm versetzt. Du musst dich beeilen und darfst die gesuchte Karre nicht entkommen lassen! Hast du den Richtigen erwischt, weiche nicht von seiner Seite und gib ihm ordentlich Saures, indem du ihn rammst oder per Drive-by beschießt (er darf natürlich nicht zerstört werden!). Irgendwann wird es den Forelli-Fahrern zu bunt und sie steigen aus. Erledige sie (Vorsicht! Sie haben MP5-Gewehre) und steige schnell in ihren Krankenwagen um. Gib Gas, schüttle auftauchende Verfolgerautos ab und liefere Johnny Sindacco bei der großen Fleischfabrik in Whitewood Estates, westlich der Plastikfabrik ab. Tipp: Nachdem ihr den Richtigen gefunden habt, rammt ihn nicht! Parkt stattdessen euer Fahrzeug vor dem Krankenwagen und erschießt Fahrer und Beifahrer. Dann könnt ihr ohne Probleme einsteigen. Alternative Du kannst dir die Rammaktionen auch sparen. Besorge dir ein beliebiges Motorrad und beschieße die Krankenwagen per Drive-by-Shooting. Testweise reicht zunächst ein einziger Schuss. Hast du den richtigen Wagen gefunden, feuere solange auf den Krankenwagen, bis die beiden Mafiosi aussteigen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Krankenwagen mit dem entführten Johnny Sindacco entkommt oder explodiert bzw. wenn Johnny Sindacco stirbt. Anspielung Der Papagei Tony zitiert eine Stelle aus „Scarface“: „Nie in meinem Leben hab ich irgendjemanden beschissen, der es nicht verdiente.“ Tony Montana ist darüber hinaus auch noch der Name des Protagonisten. en:Intensive Care es:Intensive Care pl:Intensywna opieka Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Caligula’s-Casino-Missionen